


The Thirteenth Year - Тринадцатый год

by Altra_Realta



Category: Thief (Video Game Original Series), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Orphanage, POV First Person, The City (Thief), The Keepers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хранители изменили жизнь Гаррета навсегда. И вот как это начиналось...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thirteenth Year - Тринадцатый год

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Thirteenth Year](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/205496) by Sim Master. 



Проклятые Хранители.  
Это идеально передает мой опыт общения с ними. Парадокс, но я могу их загадочность и немногословность выразить двумя простыми словами. Смакую, с каким изяществом я пронзаю натуру этих ночных библиотекарей.  
Я всегда был несговорчивым, и они это знали. Знали все, без исключений. Думаю, что до конца я не познаю их замыслов никогда. Они творили из меня свой образ и свое подобие, но я все равно, как назло, был противоречием всему, что им было дорого. И я стал тем, кем являюсь сейчас: пресыщенным всем.  
Конечно, Хранители сказали бы: тебе предначертано. Это твоя судьба. И ты не свернешь с пути.  
О да, в судьбу я верю.  
Все, что случилось со мной, была всего лишь судьба, простая, незамысловатая, хотя тогда я этого и не осознавал.

Я был обычным ребенком. Мой отец был возницей, мать подносила блюда и напитки в кабаке. Эту часть своей жизни я помню мало и смутно, но кое-что в памяти сохранилось. Я был тринадцатилетним подростком, когда моя семья, скажем так, затрещала по швам.  
Мой отец никогда не был алкашом или бабником. Мать не была мотовкой и шлюхой. Нет, ничего порочащего или излишне вызывающего. Хотел бы я сказать, что они пали жертвой системы, но нет, они сами приложили руку к собственной гибели. Эта пара бедняков знала, что никогда они не поднимутся выше, чем есть. И они прекратили пытаться. Совсем. Наплевали на надежды, мечты, сдались на милость неизбежности.  
Впрочем, мир обошелся без них, безупречно отлаженный, как машина. Что мне не суметь, так это забыть их. Избежать уплаты налогов сильным мира сего никому не удавалось, и мои родители исключением не стали. Хаммериты отправили отца в тюрьму, где он и провел остаток жизни, а мать — я даже не знаю, что с ней случилось. Когда Хаммериты явились к нам в дом за отцом, у нее было несколько коротких секунд, пока Хаммериты выламывали дверь своими каменными молотами. Мать выскочила через черный ход, и больше я никогда ее не видел.  
Кажусь ли я бессердечным? Возможно. Хранители повлияли на меня больше, чем я сам хотел бы признать.  
А возможно, это потому, что я совсем ничего не должен тем людям, которые имели несчастье привести меня в этот мир. Они получили по заслугам. И я никогда не прощу их за то, что попал по их милости в руки Хранителей.  
Хаммериты сломали отцу ноги и потащили его за дверь. Отец пропал, мать сбежала, а я, сжимаясь под столом в опустевшем доме размером с курятник, молился Строителю (какая ирония!), чтобы Хаммериты не вернулись еще и за мной.  
Они этого так и не сделали. И — о, как же они пожалели об этом позже.  
Через несколько минут, дрожа от бодрящего утреннего холода, я сделал открытие: мои ноги, в отличие от отцовских, были в полном порядке. Из-под соломенного матраса родительской кровати я вытащил самую ценную отцовскую вещь — кинжал из настоящей стали. Я понятия не имел, откуда он взялся у отца, да меня это и не волновало. И до сих пор не волнует. Важно было то, что кинжал был мне настоящей подмогой, вроде спасательного круга. Без оружия ты просто никчемный лох, решил я.  
Я накинул на плечи потасканный шерстяной плащ и спрятал кинжал в его складках. Меня переполнял оптимизм. Я был вооружен, и уже в то время я был неплохим карманником. И я просто хотел найти способ выжить. А еще у меня впереди был целый день, чтобы окончательно превратиться в уличного мальчишку. Я считал, что это, конечно, будет уже насовсем, и решил начать свое перерождение в одном из старых своих прибежищ.  
В тринадцать лет прибежищем был, разумеется, старый рынок, а не бордель за углом.  
Потом я уже не бывал на этом рынке, но в те годы знал его превосходно. Все дети нашего квартала торчали там, мельтешили среди взрослых, проворные, как птицы, босые, с грязными ногами.   
Птицы тогда еще тоже были. Это было до Эры Металла, до смога, до того, как неуправляемый прогресс Механистов уничтожил почти всю природу в Городе. Сейчас я уже не вспомню, когда в последний раз видел живую птицу. Но это не имеет значения. Птицы были чертовски шумными.  
Рынок бил по нервам. Я не различал голоса спорящих из-за цен продавцов и покупателей, торговцев, рекламирующих свой товар, тележки и люди сталкивались, да поможет Строитель каждому из них на их пути. Улица была чище других, мне не нужно было то и дело перепрыгивать через горы мусора, попадающиеся на пути. Рынок был только раз в неделю, и там можно было купить все, что угодно — от отрезов ткани до скота, от книг до керамики, от картин до кожаных сандалий.  
И — еда, ах да, еда. Пирамиды из яблок, корзины, полные свежей вымытой моркови, горячие, только что испеченные булки источали пар в холодном воздухе. Золотые зерна кукурузы манили из-под зеленых листьев. Отварной картофель соседствовал с жареными на гриле помидорами. И привозные деликатесы — экзотические желтые и оранжевые фрукты — так резали глаза своими красками, что на них было больно смотреть. Изобилие мяса — жирные оленьи ноги и дикие индейки, рыба всех размеров свисала с крюков, мерцая чешуей в утреннем свете. Одним из самых популярных был ларек с фруктовыми пирогами, увенчанными густым заварным кремом. И бутылки пива, красного вина, холодной газированной воды.  
Я был голоден до рези в животе. Мои родители не могли позволить себе покупать еду на рынке. Они ходили в особый небольшой магазинчик, где продавали жилистое мясо птицы, изъеденные червями овощи и ядовитое пойло. Если очень везло, мама приносила остатки еды из таверны, но большую часть времени я грыз ремни из жесткого вяленого мяса, надеясь, что меня не постигнет заворот кишок.  
Что-то привлекло мое внимание. Это выглядело как маленькая курица, нежно прожаренная, покрытая специями. Рот наполнился слюной. Маленькие пузырьки жира лопались под коричневой хрустящей корочкой. Я облизнул потрескавшиеся губы. У продавца висело несколько таких птиц на гриле, и как только вертел поворачивался, сок из птичек стекал в кастрюлю.  
Урчание в животе стало таким громким, что я его расслышал, несмотря на шум рынка. Я сам себе показал кулак в надежде успокоиться, но безрезультатно. Голод возрастал, я согнулся от боли и зажмурился, отказываясь подчиняться свирепому зверю внутри меня.  
Волна боли прошла, и я знал, что должен что-то сделать прежде, чем она вернется. Я должен был достать одного из этих маленьких цыплят. Я медленно подошел к ларьку, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимание, и огляделся, замерев, когда мимо прошел патруль Хаммеритов. Я повернулся. Продавец разговаривал с супружеской парой, нахваливая своих сочных, вкусных фазанов. В подтверждение своих слов он тыкал в воздух указательным пальцем. Я знал, что момент был подходящим, но запах, пряный запах парализовал меня. Я приблизился, не сводя взгляд со своей цели, и поднял вверх руку. Даже пальцы у меня дрожали.  
Я так и не узнал, голод ли лишил меня осторожности и заставил потерять бдительность. Все, что я осознал — продавец заметил меня в ту последнюю секунду, когда мне оставалось только схватить свой приз.  
— А, что это? Вор?   
С удивительным проворством он схватил тяжелую палку и ударил меня по руке. Подозреваю, что палку он специально держал для этого случая, но я, разумеется, не стал задерживаться и спрашивать его об этом.  
Я рванул со всех ног, страх заморозил мои чувства и словно лишил возможности видеть. Я врезался в одного человека за другим и слышал, как вслед мне неслась ругань. Меня чуть не задавила телега, такая же, какой управлял мой отец, и я выскочил на главную улицу. И рухнул напротив лавки с бронзовыми изделиями, прижимая к груди искалеченную руку.  
Я помню, как был зол и расстроен. Я был таким же неудачником, как и мои родители. И, что было хуже всего, я был слабее, чем они. Я разочаровался бы еще быстрее, ловил бы шансы все отчаяннее, пока однажды неудача не доконала бы меня совсем. Я пытался выровнять дыхание, дрожа всем телом. Это было самое ужасное, что я когда-либо чувствовал.  
Так, сжавшись, погрязнув в ненависти к себе самому, я сделал удивительное открытие. Человек в плаще шел сквозь толпу, и никто не сталкивался с ним. Все расходились перед ним, пропуская его, и мне казалось, что они это делают бессознательно. Похоже, что они не видели его, но это было невозможно. Должна была быть какая-то причина тому, что перед ним расступались, и я подумал, что он невероятно богат, и никто не смеет преграждать ему дорогу.  
Меня словно подкинуло. Богач! Я был уверен, что у него с собой больше денег, чем я когда-либо видел в своей жизни. Это был второй предоставленный шанс, чтобы я мог сам себе доказать, на что я способен.  
Пытаясь оставаться незамеченным, насколько мне позволяла моя неопытность, я подкрался к нему и высмотрел кошелек, болтающийся в его одежде. Сердце выскакивало из груди, а ладони вспотели. Время, казалось, остановилось. Я моргнул. Плащ богача развевался. Монеты звенели. Я перестал дышать.  
Внезапно человек повернулся и схватил меня за запястье.  
— Это не для тебя, — сказал он, и голос его был глубоким и спокойным.  
Я перепугался. Его лица я не видел. Не мог видеть. Под его капюшоном был бесконечный мрак. Я таращился в темноту, не в силах отвести взгляд, а сердце стучало. Я был напуган. Я все-таки это сделал. Попался. Мысль ужаснула меня. Он сдаст меня страже за кражу. И я буду в тюрьме, как и мой бесполезный отец. Этого допустить я не мог.  
— Пожалуйста, сэр, — взмолился я. — Не говорите Хаммеритам. Я исправлюсь. Я обещаю.  
Человек остался равнодушен к моим мольбам.  
— Да у тебя талант. А нам нужны талантливые люди.  
Мне стало интересно, что он имел в виду, но страх немного уменьшился. Человек не собирался сдавать меня Хаммеритам.  
— Пойдем со мной, если ты устал от такой жизни, — продолжал он.  
Я заметил кольцо у него на пальце, кольцо с символом замочной скважины. Такой символ я однажды видел, он был изображен на дальней стене, окружавшей Город, рядом с другими странными символами. Щупальца страха схватили меня снова. Я ничего об этом загадочном человеке не знал. Я сделал попытку освободиться, но хватка у него была железной. Я дернулся сильнее, но он держал меня за запястье, и все ему было нипочем. Я запаниковал.  
— Отпусти меня, старик! — сказал я со всей решимостью, на какую оказался способен.  
Он оставался непоколебим.   
— Как хочешь, — сказал он чуть погодя, повернулся и зашагал прочь, как ни в чем не бывало.  
Я так и остался стоять, глядя, как он уходит. Он мог сдать меня страже, но этого делать не стал. Он мог меня отпустить. А он предложил мне…  
…Он предложил мне лучшую жизнь.  
Моя больная рука была напоминанием, что такое нормальная жизнь, что она еще возможна. Неужели я ошибся, отклонив его предложение? Сомнение и страх боролись во мне с оптимизмом, который тогда еще до конца себя не изжил.  
Но было еще не поздно. Он только сейчас уходил и должен был исчезнуть в толпе. Он должен был уйти навсегда, но у меня еще было время опомниться и не хоронить себя на обочине жизни. И я заставил себя побежать за ним.  
— Подождите! — закричал я вслед.  
Он замедлился на мгновение, капюшон повернулся в мою сторону, человек слегка кивнул, а затем отвернулся снова.  
И я пошел за ним. Человек раздвигал толпу вокруг нас. А я заставлял себя идти следом. Сейчас я думаю, что меня манил тот ореол таинственности, что окружал его. Неудивительно, что потом я стал презирать тайны. Потому что с тех пор, как в тринадцать лет я попал в тайный мир Хранителей, слишком многое изменилось.


End file.
